pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecang
Ecang is an Ancestral Spirit who was fortunate to obtain eternal life in the ancient ballad.Ch. 929 It's a form of life that forms its soul from a Sublime Paragon's soul and devours Divine Essence to be born. Appearance Ecang was a gigantic tree, which had ten colors. It made cultivation planets look tiny. The strength of the mighty pressure that spread out from it felt like it would need only a single thought to shatter the whole universe.Ch. 827 Ch. 833 Personality Background With Sui Chen Zi's death in crumbling True World, only golden heart was left out of him. And whole True World collapsed into that golden heart, which turned into a vortex, which became foreign land. Then there could be seen a gigantic tree being born within the vortex. The tree was devouring the vortex and the Divine Essence within it to grow. The tree had ten colors and it was the complete Ecang. When Ecang stopped growing, Sui Chen Zi made the tree divided into ten parts. Ecang's each of ten colors possessed one hundred thousand fragments of golden hearts. The one million golden hearts were placed in ten foreign lands. In every foreign land there were one hundred thousand stone monumets in ten diffrent colors of ten wills of Ecang.Ch. 839 Many years later, there were Ecang's screams coming from the foreign land. It was throwing threats about using Sui Chen Zi's Divine Essence and all cultivators that would come to help it heal.Ch. 834 At some point, Ecang met Old Man Extermination and it's name was put into the ballad. Ecang also met the bald crane. History Book 4 When Su Ming was in foreign land, he was forced to compete in Sui Chen Zi's Divine Essence's legacy.Ch. 814 Last test was to possess the golden tree, which was Ecang, on a golden planet in the golden sea in the vast galaxy.Ch. 822 After Su Ming occupied the half of the tree with bald crane's help, he saw that there existed one hundred thousand galaxies, one hundred thousand golden seas, and one hundred thousand trees.Ch. 829 He was frustrated and started burning his soul. Su Ming started possessing all one hundred thousand trees. He called the ancient will from Yin Death Region to help him fight against Ecang's will. Four presences from the seal on the mask showed up. They were people from Yin Maelstrom, Boundless Gangue and Just Progenies, who had powers of being half a step away from Masters of Fate, Lives, and Death. These existences were wiped away, and Su Ming was finally free from seals. He figured out that Di Tian still had a hold on him.Ch. 830 When Su Ming was burning his soul to force Di Tian away from him, his real body was decaying. That made Di Tian upset, because he still needed Su Ming's real body. Ultimately, Di Tian gave in and broke the control over Su Ming's soul. When Su Ming occupied eight-tenths of Ecang, he had another vision. He saw Sui Chen Zi using his four Great Arts of Divine Essence. Su Ming was told to tell his understanding of them in three breaths of time.Ch. 831 He was successful and even gained an enlightenment. Sui Chen Zi helped him with possessing Ecang.Ch. 832 When Su Ming's possession reached ninety-eight-hundredths of the tree, Ecang descended into madness. It used Great Ecang Art to form a gigantic purple tree, which was it's soul. Su Ming used the black stone fragment to deceive Ecang. In the last moment purple Ecang called other nine wills. Finally, Su Ming managed to possess one hundred thousand golden hearts in all one hundred thousand trees. He used the black stone fragment to imitate Ecang presence and send a message to other nine wills to stay away. After they listened, Su Ming went into slumber to finish creating the clone.Ch. 835 Thanks to inborn ability of Abyss Builders, other nine Ecang souls were treating Su Ming's Ecang Clone as it would be a purple Ecang soul. After Su Ming completed his new clone and came out of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land, he went to the main camp of forces from the four Great True Worlds to investigate the scheme for the bald crane.Ch. 847 Su Ming's Ecang clone was chased by Hong Sang Zi and five other powerful cultivators. When Su Ming was close to escaping into Western Ring Nebula, a will of a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death even appeared. Su Ming valiantly resisted power of that Almighty and reached the entrance of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land.Ch. 850 When materialized palm the seize of a galaxy was furling itself into a fist to crush Su Ming, he stepped into the entrance of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. When the palm was about to crush it, nine wills of Ecang appeared and destroyed that palm.Ch. 851 Nine other Ecang souls asked Su Ming to not provoke any Masters of Fate, Lives, and Death anymore. They were also suspicious of purple Ecang soul being actually possessed, but they accepted it nevertheless, just to recover.Ch. 852 Book 5 One day after hundreds of years, purple stone monuments suddenly shone with bright light. Su Ming returned to Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. Due to the serendipity Su Ming had gained in the fifth kiln, purple Ecang had fused perfectly with his body. First, Su Ming absorbed blue Ecang.Ch. 1036 Then he devoured crimson Ecang.Ch. 1037 Their stone monuments and galaxies turned purple. Su Ming became a master of cultivators of those stone monuments. Orange and green Ecangs decided to destroy themselves and sent their seeds to other Ecangs. They wanted to one of the Ecangs to awaken the real Ecang.Ch. 1038 White Ecang tricked Su Ming and self-destructed. Its origin of power was split into five parts. Su Ming didn't want other Ecangs to devour these parts, but black and gray Ecangs did. Su Ming clashed with black Ecang. The black Ecang run away and let gray Ecang to devout it.Ch. 1039 As the indigo and yellow Ecangs tried to fuse with each other, gray Ecang used Ecang Slices the Heavens. It destroyed itself and its origin of power went to indigo and yellow Ecangs. Ecang Slices the Heavens torn a crack in space. Su Ming turned gray and his personality changed into absolute rationality. Su Ming had enlightenment about Zhu You Cai’s similar attack. He fused his gray moon with Life Inequity Spear, which also absorbed a large amount of his cultivation base and life force. He also managed to slice apart the galaxy. It stopped Ecang Slices the Heavens and Su Ming went to devour origins of power from the gray and black Ecangs. The indigo and yellow Ecangs exploded and sent ther powers to their cultivators. Ecang was then in twenty thousand parts.Ch. 1040 The yellow and indigo Ecangs possessed other people, like a baby or a True Guard from True Sacred Yin World. Despite the yellow and indigo Ecangs departure, Su Ming created missing stone monuments and galaxies. All of them were purple. All other cultivators in the foreign land were worshipping Su Ming. He told them to reach the later stage of World Plane and he will take them out of the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, then he left.Ch. 1041 Book 6 One of the Ecangs lived in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. It looked like a young man. When it was 100 years before the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba, Su Ming found it, but he didn't bother with it.Ch. 1358 Soon after, Ecang most likely died in the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba.Ch. 1376 Powers The ten Ecang’s souls were not truly equal in terms of power. Black, white, and gray were the strongest, while the remaining seven colors were close in terms of strength among themselves. The ten Ecang souls have three colors acting as the dominant souls, and the remaining seven are complements. White controls Ecang’s kindness and manipulates the changes in the universe. Black controls Ecang’s evil and manipulates the madness which would bring about the world’s destruction. Gray is stillness. It will live with the universe, and die with the universe. Great Ecang Art allows to absorb all cultivators, who have stone monuments in the foreign lands created by Sui Chen Zi to create a recover Ecang's soul. Ecang Slices the Heavens is Ecang's Art. After raising arms and grabbing right wrist with left hand, one performs the knife-hand strike. Move in slicing motion can tear through the galaxy. Quotes "E… cang…" "Damn you, Sui Chen Zi! Even if you died, is your law still going to stop me?! I will kill him! I WILL KILL HIM! He is a threat, he is the 3742nd person that tried to Possess me, but he's the only one that made me sense danger!" Ch. 825 "All of you lives are mere ants. The universe is all but emptiness to us. In the endless passages of time, you are not the first person who has dared to offend us, but you are the first fool who dreamed of destroying us." Notes Ecang knew the bald crane. It was calling it a traitor and a failure. Su Ming was the 3742nd person that tried to possess purple Ecang and he was called the most dangerous one. Reference List Category:Beasts Category:Characters